The Wolfulair
'The Wolfulair' by Psychopasta Just to get things out of the way, my YouTube channel is Dinosaur Dracula, and my YouTube alter-ego is "Madd Matt". I have recently started my YouTube channel on April 15th, 2012. I was incredibly famous (and still am to this day) for reviewing Halloween junk, and for my Halloween Countdown. But this isn't the first time I've heard of Doctor Wolfula. I subscribed to him and he asked if we should do a cross-over on Halloween night. How could I not say no to him, he's probably more excitable than me, cause he reviews movies while I review nothing but crap you'd buy from a nearby Walmart. I replied and said yes. Then he gave me his home address, now, I will not give out any information on where he lives, due to reasonable reasons. As I got there, which is a long drive, we finally met. Cyd McClenahan was his real name. He had plans for "AHHHCTOBER" (as he called it), and we got ready for the big day. We got on our costumes, and practiced for the show. I noticed that his videos are sponsored by Microsoft, and he is also madly obsessed with Scooby-Doo, he even said what's the point of reviewing anything if it's not Scooby-Doo. As you may know, his Doctor Wolfula character can be seen wearing a Wolfman mask with eyes cut out and a Michael Myers mask under it. He also dons a cloak with a hood slung over his head, and sunglasses with the left lenses missing, also orange hands with black fingernails. In older videos he is seen with brown Wolfman gloves. He owns a production company called RecLess Instrudies, where Cyd post videos for the "Jack Stickman" YouTube channel, which he, pretty much, produces almost every new video for the channel. And it's outro appears at the end of almost every video as well. The shows RecLess Industries are sponcered are: Doctor Wolfula, Ghoulash, Monster Neighbors, RECLess Reviews, Doctor Wolfula's Cinemockery, and The Video Game Crypt. I was so jealous, I mean, heres a guy who made all of this, became an upstart, and all I did was sit on my ass and review useless junk, while I should be doing reviews of horror films like him. Maybe this was an opportunity for me to be like the rest. As we practiced, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Cyd's basement door was cracked open for me to see something in the darkness. I went to open it, but Cyd stops me and says that it's a surprise down there and we should wait till tommorow night. Since tommorow's Halloween (sorry, AAHCTOBER), I decided to wait till tommorow. The fuck's that about...? I thought quietly to myself. Me and Cyd practiced upstairs in his room, and keep in mind, this is where Cyd records himself as Ghoulash. The lines were plain and simple: "Greetings, I'm you're host Doctor Wolfula! And when I'm not lurking in the woods in a clown costume, I'm here in the Wolfulair review-" "*Clears throat* Excuse me, who are you?!" "*long pause* I'm Doctor Wolfula!" "No I'M Doctor Wolfula!" "No I'M Doctor Wolfula!" "No I'M Doctor Wolfula!" The argument continues, making it more hilarious by the minute. Even though the spare Wolfman mask was almost suffacating under the spare Michael Myers mask, I was a pretty good cross-over character. "Okay, Okay! I see we're getting nowhere... Let's just cut the crap and review this shit!" "Oh, I was about to review Piranha!" "I'm sorry, but I was going to review The Last House On The Left!" "The Last House On The Left maybe one of Wes Craven's greatest films, but nothing can top Piranha! Seeing fish eat people really gets to me!" "Oh yeah? Well, at least my face isn't all rubbery and shit!" I took off the masks and said in my normal voice; "Ugh, goddammit I can't do this! You're too smarter than me!" "Years of learning human psychology really paid off!" "........Dick..." Practice was going smoothly, I mean, I'm actually practicing for a Halloween cross-over with Doctor Wolfula, in the flesh! But after practice, I noticed that Cyd had been acting weird lately after hours, I joked with him, asking if he had a job as a horror themed serial killer. He laughed a bit and said no. Around 10:09, I went to get a drink and noticed on the calendar, there was two X's on the 30th (which is today), and the 31st. And the moon which is always on every calendar (I think). The two moons are full. Later that night, I got out of bed to see Cyd missing. I searched and searched, but no sign of him anywhere. Tomorrow morning, I noticed that Cyd was in his bed like nothing happened. I told him that I was looking around the home for him and thought that he went out for the night. He looked confused at first, but he then smelled himself, and then suddenly told me that he just went to Applebee's for dinner. That Halloween night, I put on my makeup and my costume, and waited for an hour for Cyd, but he didn't put on his Wolfman mask, nor his black robe. I then heard Cyd screaming and moaning in pain. He said loudly that he needed more time. I thought that something went wrong, like he might of broken a bone on accident. I got on my phone and called 911 for an ambulance, and they said they'll be right over. As I went to go downstairs, I saw something that made my bones rattle. As I saw it snarling at me, I grabbed out my phone again, and took a picture of it. It looked at me with a look that made every fiber of my very being freeze in terror. It is not easy to describe. There is something wrong with it's appearance; something displeasing, something down-right detestable. I never saw something I totally disliked, and yet I scarcely know why. This thing must be deformed somewhere; it gives a strong feeling of deformity, although I couldn’t specify the point. It’s an extraordinary looking creature, and yet I really can name nothing out of the way. No; I can make no hand of it; I can’t describe it. And it’s not what I want inside my memories; for I declare I can see it this moment. It crawled up the stairs slowly, then quickened it's pace, I ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. I locked it, and went to open the window as my only hope. I crawled out the window, ceiled it, and hopped off the roof. I went to start my car, but the thing ran out of the house on all fours and jumped on the hood. I flipped out as it scratched and clawed at the windshield. I started the car and backed out as the creature fell off the hood of my car, then I put it in drive and went to run the thing over. But I saw the ambulance's lights and the creature ran off into the night. The EMT's asked me what happened and I just stood there in silence, baffled about what I experienced. Around November, I went back home and never spoke about what happened again, till now of course. What happened to Cyd McClenahan will forever be imbetted into my brain, even if I tried to forget it. This morning I looked at the news and saw something that made me uneasy. The police discovered bloody footprints of a large dog on the kitchen floor of someone's home, and found the backdoor nothing but splinters and shards of glass. Cyd messaged me, saying that he's sorry about that night and should've told me about what was in his basement. Matter of fact, he told me the secret of his entire home. What he told me, was the most shocking thing I've ever heard. His home wasn't just a home, but a shelter used to lock himself in just to not escape and hurt anyone under the full moon. When he was about ten years old and playing outside at night, he said that he was attacked by what he described as a large dog. He wanted to tell me, but he was afraid that I wouldn't believe him, so he kept everything a secret. I thought outloud, Why didn't he tell me sooner? As I answered him back with: "It's Okay, I believe you." He answered me with a smiley face emoji. I give Cyd credit for not telling everyone that he actually got mauled by the same monster I saw, cause it would've been cool seeing that the Doctor Wolfula character of his is in fact similar. But the creature didn't talk or act all funny. It was the scariest thing I've ever encountered. If you think monsters in horror films aren't real, then you ain't seen nothing yet. There's a lot more questions you'll need to ask yourself. As I watched the news, I saw that the prints were leading police out the door and they followed them, to Cyd's home. And what they found in his basement made me jump. Cause I usually see the basement in every Doctor Wolfula video. But seeing it in light just gave me chills. The walls have scratch marks, bones of raw meat from super markets, and printed documents... on werewolves. Category:Original Category:Psychopasta Category:Computers And Internet Category:Dismemberment